Harry Potter e a Nova Vida
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Primeira historia por isso se tiver alguns erros digam, espero que gostem. Harry estava cansado da sua vida com os tios, queria uma mudança na sua vida, queria alguém que o pudesse amar e respeitar, tanto pediu que o seu sonho se concretizou e ele partiu para uma nova aventura num novo sitio longe daqueles que o querem usar como arma. Personagens fora da saga.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma vez um rapaz chamado Harry Potter, este pequeno vivia com os tios numa casa nos arredores de Surrey Londres, a vida dele não era fácil, os tios não gostavam dele, tratavam-no como se ele fosse um escravo e a comida que recebia não chegava para que ele pudesse crescer em condições. Tudo o que o pequeno Harry queria era puder ser aceite em algum lugar onde crescesse sem ter de temer por a vida… e era esse desejo que ele pedia todas as noites quando adormecia no seu pequeno armário debaixo das escadas, pedia que alguém o aceitasse que lhe desse uma família.

Harry acordou assustado tivera um sonho muito estranho, onde um homem com vestes pretas com uns tons de azul o vinha buscar e o levava para um sitio melhor e o acolhia na família, deixou os seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz estridente:

-Rapaz venha fazer o pequeno-almoço, hoje o seu primo faz anos e não quero ver nada fora do sítio.

-Vou já tia- disse o pequeno amaldiçoando baixinho a sua sorte.

Pegou numas calças e numa blusa que tinham por menos o dobro do seu tamanho, todas as roupas que tinha eram de segunda mão pois já tinham pertencido ao seu primo que deveria ter o dobro do peso para a idade dele.

Já tinha toda a comida pronta e colocada na mesa, a mesa de refeições da casa estava cheia de presentes para o seu primo, tanto que ele teve de fazer um jogo para conseguir colocar toda a loiça na mesma. Quando se ia se sentar mas foi parado por o seu tio, um homem com os seus 30 e tal anos mas que parecia ter quase 50 devido ao excesso de peso que tinha que lhe disse:

-Que pensas que estas a fazer rapaz? Hoje não mereces nada, vai para o armário, vamos sair com o teu primo e quando chegarmos queremos ver tudo no sítio, porque se não vais-te arrepender estas a ouvir?

Harry encolheu-se não queria levar outra surra, ainda tinha marcas da outra que levara, cabisbaixo foi ate ao sitio que a quase 11 anos chamava casa, faziam-se anos que ele tentava pensar que tudo não passara de um sonho que quando acordasse teria os pais a sua espera que o iam amar, mas ate agora nada disso acontecera e a única coisa que tinha aprendido na sua vida era como tudo era muito injusto.

Já deveria ser tarde quando Harry saiu dos seus pensamentos por um barulho na cozinha, ele não ligou deveria ser os tios que voltaram e ele não queria acabar com a pouca sorte que tinha ao sair sem ser pedido, enquanto todo esse barulho se passava ele pensava nas poucas memorias que lhe faziam confusão e nas estranhas coisas que lhe aconteciam, desde o cabelo a crescer quando a tia o cortara até ficar careca ate deixar apenas uma franja na estranha cicatriz que lhe percorria o olho e a sobrancelha, e outra em forma de raio, por essas duas particularidades na escola ninguém queria brincar com ele, bem mesmo que ele quisesse ter amigos o primo dele nunca iria deixar… a desaparecer enquanto fugia do primo e acabar no meio de um lago, tudo isso o deixava sempre em apuros sem que ele percebesse o porque, ele sentia que não tinha culpa de nada apesar de saber que não era normal.

O tempo passou e ele foi acordado com um estrondo da porta do armário e a voz do tio fez-se ouvir:

-Rapaz eu avisei que não queria nenhuma esquisitice dentro da minha casa, e o que acho quando chego a casa? A cozinha completamente destruída e a janela partida. Chega estou farto vais ver quem manda aqui agora.

O pequeno sentiu-se impotente quando o primeiro golpe veio, ele não percebia o que se estava a passar ele não sairá do armário, nem para ir a casa de banho, tinha feito como lhe pediram e agora estava a levar uma surra, o tempo parecia ter parado, os golpes eram cada vez mais fortes, desta vez o tio usava um cinto, Harry sentia o peito arder, sabia que teria por menos uns quantos ossos partidos, o cheiro a sangue junto com o cheiro de suor do tio misturou-se ate que não se distinguia um do outro, a cara do tio mudava de cores desde um azul por a falta de oxigénio devido ao esforço ate a um tom levemente roxo de raiva, uma voz fez com que tudo parasse:

-Vernon para, ele já teve o que mereceu, se o matares vamos ter muitos problemas, amanha vamos leva-lo para um orfanato, se sempre o quiserem os esquisitos vão a procura dele, já bastou o tempo que ele esteve aqui e nos fez gastar dinheiro com ele- era a tia Petúnia que falava com o marido, a voz dela mostrava apenas desprezo, não se importando que o seu sobrinho estivesse quase morto.

-Tens razão querida- virando para a pequena figura na sua frente que estava quebrado, sangue cobria todas as partes:- Amanha vamos-te levar daqui, e eu juro que se fizeres queixa de nos eu vou-te encontrar e acabar com a tua raça- dizendo isto fechou a porta do armário com um estrondo e foi-se sentar no sofá onde a sua mulher o esperava com um copo de brandy.

Harry gemeu e começou a chorar baixinho rezando para que alguém o fosse buscar que alguém tivesse pena dele e que por menos o tirasse daquele sofrimento, no fundo da sua mente ele só queria morrer por menos não iria sofrer mais.

Enquanto o pequeno herói estava inconsciente devido aos ferimentos, alguém bateu a porta do Número 4 de Privet Drive, Petúnia foi ate a porta e quando abriu deparou-se com um homem de cabelo loiro deveria ter pouco mais de 20 anos vestindo-se com roupas pretas com estranhos padrões em azul, ela sem paciência falou:

-Se vem vender alguma coisa não estamos interessados- e tentou fechar a porta mas foi parada por o homem que lhe respondeu:

-A única coisa que eu quero de vocês seus trouxas idiotas é o rapaz que foi deixado aqui a 10 anos por um mago idiota.- a voz dele tinha um sotaque um pouco fora de comum para o Reino Unido.

-Você… saia daqui eu já disse que não queria ter nada a ver com as vossas maluquices, saia ou vou chamar a policia.

O homem perdeu a paciência e tirando um pedaço de madeira que fez Petúnia se assustar entrou a força e dizendo algumas palavras numa língua muito estranha que fez o armário onde Potter vivia brilhar e aproximou-se do mesmo, sussurrado fez com que a porta se abrisse, um cheiro a cobre e suor chegou ao nariz de ambos ele com cuidado disse:

-_Lumos_\- Uma pequena luz apareceu na ponta daquele pedaço de madeira muito estranho e olhou para o compartimento.

O que ele viu quase o fez vomitar, em todos os cantos havia sangue algum dele bem fresco devindo a surra de hoje mas outra já estava seco, naquele pequeno espaço estava um rapaz pequeno para a idade vestido roupas que nem aos pobres deveriam ser dadas, estava inconsciente e o homem misterioso deu graças a Merlim por isso. Ele virando-se para a mulher disse:

-Eu irei levar o rapaz e Merlim me ajude pois a minha vontade era de vos matar aqui mesmo, mas isso não vou ser eu que irei fazer. Quando eu me for embora com o pequeno quero que se alguém vier perguntar por ele que lhes digam que ele desapareceu e se eles disseram que vocês estão a mentir, digam apenas que ele esta com alguém que o quer mesmo. Tem muita sorte de ser eu que venho aqui, o que vocês fizeram a esta criança é desumano…

Petúnia não consegui-o dizer nada ela sabia que aquele homem era um feiticeiro, assim como a queridinha da sua irmã a Lily fora e o pequeno Potter também, ela sabia que as coisas estranhas que o sobrinho fazia eram magia, mas ela nunca quisera cuidar dele e quando soube que a irmã e o marido tinham sido assassinados ela nunca tinha-se lembrado que poderia caber a ela cuidar daquela aberração de criança, mas o azar bateu a sua porta e na noite de 31 de Outubro e o pirralho foi deixado a sua porta tanto que por 10 anos ela sempre dissera ao miúdo que os pais dele tinham morrido num acidente de carro porque estavam a conduzir bêbados e ele tinha sobrevivido e as cicatrizes que lhe enfeitavam o rosto eram prova disso, mas agora ela viu a oportunidade de se distanciar de toda aquela maluquice e ter uma vida normal, por isso assentiu ao estranho homem, e saiu da sala para a cozinha.

O homem aproximou-se do armário e com muito cuidado pequeno nele e tentou acorda-lo:

-Harry acorda, vamos eu estou aqui para te ajudar, eu sei dos teus sonhos e dos teus pedidos, a um tempo… mas só hoje tive permissão de te levar. Por favor acorda- o homem tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Um pequeno gemido ouviu-se e Harry meio delirante disse:

-Eu sonhei contigo…-E voltou a inconsciência.

O homem suspirou de alívio, do casaco começou a tirar algumas poções e começou a dar ao pequeno directamente no estômago ele sabia que não iria conseguir que ele as bebesse, ele teria de deixar a criança o mais estável possível a viagem que ambos teriam de fazer seria um pouco longa e ele sabia que havia o risco de alguém fosse atrás deles, a missão era muito importante e falhar seria o fim dele.

Passados uns minutos ele deu o seu trabalho por concluído não conseguiria fazer melhor em tão pouco tempo, arrumado o que ele achou que faria falta ao pequeno, desapareceu com ele num suave estalo….

Em algum lugar num castelo nas montanhas da Escócia no escritório um homem bastante peculiar com longos cabelos e barba brancos escrevia algumas cartas, tanto que não deu por um dos pequenos dispositivos que controlavam a vida de um certo jovem estremecer e do nada desligar. Quando se apercebesse seria tarde demais, naquele momento o Mundo mágico deu uma volta, o que seria o futuro ninguém saberia.


	2. Chapter 2

Em Itália numa pequena província chamada Brescia, num castelo longe da vista dos Trouxas (aqueles que não podiam usar magia) estavam dois homens um deles era o que resgatara o pequeno Harry estavam a falar furiosamente:

-Luca eu tinha de tirar o menino daqueles trouxas ele ficou lá tempo demais e teremos sorte se ele sair desta sem problemas tanto físicos como psicológicos, desde que sai da academia que o alto concelho me deu a tarefa de o vigiar, quando eu percebi como o tratavam eu pedi autorização para o retirar mas só me foi dada hoje e eu não podia esperar mais- ele gritava em desespero para o outro.

Luca começou a andar por a sala olhando para as altas prateleiras que continham livros que pareciam frágeis só por o olhar, alguns quadros enfeitavam a sala, sem olhar para o outro rapaz disse:

\- Matteo eu compreendo como te sentes mas tu és jovem, antes de o tirares devias ter esperado que eu chegasse, podias ter morrido ou pior podias ter sido apanhado por os magos britânicos, quando eles souberem que o seu pequeno herói já não esta nas suas terras vão procurar por ele por toda a parte…

Matteo suspirou, ele sabia que deveria ter esperado mas quando viu o estado de Harry não consegui-o esperar, ele tinha o pressentimento que se esperasse os trouxas imundos o poderiam levar para outro sítio ou pior, acabar com a vida dele.

-Luca eu não me irei desculpar, pois isso seria como admitir que estava errado e sabes muito bem que eu não estava, tu viste o estado dele, viste como ele estava mal tratado e agarrado a vida por um fio mais umas horas talvez fosse tarde demais, além demais este castelo tem as melhores proteções que temos em Itália, só o Vaticano tem melhores. Precisamos nos focar em restaurar a saúde dele explicar sobre o nosso mundo e saber se ele quer ficar connosco, eu não lhe quero esconder nada ele já passou por demais e merece um pouco de honestidade mesmo que seja de estranhos.

Daqui a umas horas vamos estar com o alto concelho, e espero que estejas do meu lado nisto porque se não aceitares acredita que eu nunca mais irei falar contigo, sou jovem mas bem sabes que já passei por muito e sei como é não ter ninguém que acredite na nossa própria palavra- respondeu ele batendo com o punho na mesa.

Luca suspirou virando-se para Matteo, olhado para o jovem na frente dele, ele sabia como tinha sido complicado a vida dele, perder os pais na guerra, não ser aceite por os colegas na academia, ele tinha sido um dos únicos que o acolhera quando ele acabou a escola sempre se preocupou com Matteo ajudou em tudo e acolhera-o quando acabara a escola e o apresentou ao Alto concelho, ele vira um rapaz passar de nada para uma pessoa com importância para o mundo magico, com um meio sorriso respondeu-lhe:

-Calma, claro que eu te irei ajudar, estou chateado pois podia ter-te perdido és como um irmão para mim, sei que vais cuidar bem do Harry e eu irei la estar para vos ajudar. Vamos o alto concelho nos esperam e eu tenho um pressentimento que o teu amiguinho não deve demorar muito a acordar e acho que vais querer estar la para o ajudar.

Os dois saíram daquele quarto dirigindo-se para a parte das masmorras do castelo, quando chegaram a umas grandes portas em madeira escura bateram e quando tiveram permissão entraram, na frente deles estava uma mesa oval ocupando a parte mais ao fundo da sala, alguns guardas estavam nas sombras a mesa estava ocupada por alguns homens e mulheres que deveriam ter na volta dos 50 a 60 anos de idade todos eles vestiam vestes parecidas as de Matteo tirando que eram mais escuras e o azul fazia padrões mais intricados, um homem no centro da mesa perguntou:

-Meu rapaz como correu a tua missão soube que o Harry Potter já se encontra nas nossas terras.

Dando uma leve reverência falou:

-Correu tudo dentro dos possíveis Senhor foi uma viagem longa tive de Aparecer em França pois estava com medo de terem descoberto, felizmente para nos ninguém me persegui-o e assim que consegui voltei para cá, o rapaz esta a descansar num dos quartos, um curandeiro já o viu e diz que depois de algum descanso com as nossas poções ele vai ficar como novo por menos fisicamente mentalmente só depois de ele acordar é que nos saberemos alguma coisa, temo que o que ele passou lhe tenha deixado a mente demasiado confusa.

-Muito bem meu, podes ir a tua missão a partir de agora será cuidar desse rapaz, podes descansar quando precisarmos mandaremos alguém te buscar – disse com um aceno o homem que outrora falara com ele.

Ambos os homens curvaram-se levemente e saíram da sala, a meio do caminho Luca disse levemente:

-Amigo acho melhor ires acabei de receber um sinal das alas que guardam o rapaz que ele esta prestes a acordar, se precisares de algo já sabes que me podes chamar.

Matteo não esperou duas vezes e foi ter com o pequeno que iria mudar a vida de todos naquele castelo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: Harry Potter não me pertence e eu não ganho nada em escrever sobre ele, apenas o prazer de puder jogar com personagens cativantes._

Harry com um gemido de dor abriu os olhos esperando encontrar-se no armário que fora a sua casa por 10 anos mas para seu espanto estava num sitio completamente novo, as únicas coisas que ele se lembrava era de o tio ter chegado a casa e o acusado que ele partira tudo na cozinha e um homem que se parecia muito com aquele quem sonhara algumas noites. Sentando-se na cama olhou para todos os lados achado os óculos numa mesinha de cabeceira e quando o mundo entrou de novo em foco ele arfou de espanto, encontrava-se numa cama gigante havia alguns móveis por o quarto que deveria ser o dobro do tamanho da sala de estar dos seus tios, estavam algumas pinturas que para espanto de Harry se encontravam vazias mas ele pensou que quem quer que o tenha resgatado deveria ser especial, talvez especial como ele.

Ele não teve muito tempo de explorar o quarto com os olhos quando o estranho jovem que ele sonhara entrou por a porta, ele arfou de susto e tentou se esconder, e ouviu a voz com um sotaque levemente diferente lhe disse:

-Calma pequeno, eu chamo-me Matteo e fui eu que te resgatei dos teus tios, sei que tens muitas perguntas mas queria primeiro saber como te sentes – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso que fazia os olhos azuis esverdeados brilharem.

-Estou bem senhor, obrigado Senhor mas não precisava de se ter incomodado eu não quero ser um fardo para ninguém- a voz dele era assustada mas via-se que ele tinha esperança que o deixassem ficar naquele sitio estranho.

-Nada disso és uma pessoa muito especial e nos queremos que possas ter uma vida normal, bem dentro dos possíveis, queria saber se sabes alguma coisa sobre o nosso mundo, se os teus tios te contaram alguma coisa.

Harry sentia-se confuso ele sabia que era especial que fazia coisas que não deveriam ser normais e que aquelas cicatrizes que tinha por menos a que tinha uma forma de raio não deveriam aparecer num acidente de carro tanto que quando respondeu disse:

-Os meus tios apenas me disseram que os meus pais tinham morrido num acidente de carro e que tinham de cuidar de mim pois mais ninguém me queria e que eles só o faziam como favor pois a vontade deles era me terem colocado num orfanato, e senhor acho que preferia essa opção. Mas também sei que não normal faço coisas que os deixavam chateados e por isso me baterem, só quero um lugar onde me aceitem

Matteo baixou a cabeça e suspirou, ele no fundo tinha a esperança que ele soubesse por menos que os pais tinham sido assassinados, respirando fundo começou aquela que seria uma longa história:

-Aquilo que te irei contar vai levar um bom tempo se tiveres duvidas eu irei responder como puder, a coisas que eu não sei e outras que por agora não poderei revelar. Para começar tu és um feiticeiro alguém que tem poderes que não são compreendidos por os Trouxas ou aqueles que não podem praticar magia, os teus pais também eram e infelizmente eles foram assassinados por um bruxo das trevas- ele fez uma pequena pausa e olhou para a cara de Harry que o espantou, pois o rapaz não parecia tão surpreendido como ele esperara e ao ver que ele não iria perguntar nada contínuo:- A uns 30 anos começou uma guerra as mãos de um feiticeiro que se chamou a si próprio Lord Voldmort, houve muita destruição, muitas mortes, pensamos que ele iria conseguir conquistar o Reino Unido e depois os outros países que acha-se que seriam importantes e talvez mais tarde o mundo inteiro pois ele tinha poder para isso, ate que na noite de Halloween a 10 anos atrás ele decidiu atacar os teus pais pois eles já o tinham desafiado 3 vezes e ele temia que uma 4 o pudesse desviar do caminho para a conquista do mundo, ele matou o teu pai e a tua mãe mas quando foi para desferir a maldição que já matara tantos para matar um mero bebe não consegui-o, a maldição ao chegar a ti voltou para trás deixando a marca de raio na tua testa, por o que sei um tempo depois ao desmaiares no teu berço cortas-te a testa e ficaste com a outra cicatriz. Ficaste famoso por o destruíres e todos te chamam o Menino-que-Sobrevive-o, sei que depois um bruxo chamado Albus Dumbledor te deixou com os teus tios.

Harry estava muito pensativo naquela altura, tudo o que estava a ouvir fazia e não fazia sentido, ele sabia que era especial mas famoso? Não estava a entrar muito bem nessa ideia ele queria saber mais, queria saber o que seria o futuro dele e onde estava. Se havia alguma família nem que fosse distante.

-Senhor ate agora por o que compreendi um feiticeiro das trevas matou os meus pais e tentou-me matar mas não consegui-o e por isso fiquei famoso, mas quem é esse Albus Dumbledor? E onde estou, sinto que estou longe de casa muito longe.

Matteo suspirou seria um longo dia, havia tanto para explicar e muito pouco tempo para o fazer mas o rapaz merecia saber a verdade e aquilo que ia supostamente acontecer na sua vida:´

-Harry, Albus é um feiticeiro bastante famoso também ele é diretor da escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, ele colocou-te nos teus tios pois deve ter pensado que seria o melhor para ti pois não tens mais família que te pudesse levar por menos que eu saiba, se ele soubesse que te trouxe para cá ele vem-te buscar mas acho que vais aprender mais aqui e quando estiveres por menos pronto a te defender sozinho possas ir para la, de momentos estamos em Itália mais concretamente Brescia, o castelo onde estamos pertence a Academia de Artes Magicas de Itália, a parte do castelo onde estamos é os aposentos dos professores e de membros do Alto concelho que de momento não te posso explicar só quando estiveres um pouco mais de treino poderei. Agora a questão é se queres continuar connosco e juntar-te a nossa escola ou se queres voltar para a tua antiga vida, a decisão cabe a ti. Irei sair por uns momentos para buscar algumas poções que te vão ajudar e depois podes-me dar a resposta.

Matteo ao acabar de falar levantou-se da cama e quando estava a sair Harry disse-lhe:

-Senhor? Eu fico, quero fazer algo por mim mesmo. E se teve tanto trabalho para me trazer ate aqui seria estúpido da minha parte não aproveitar. Acho que gostarei de aqui estar…

O homem mais velho apenas assentiu e saiu do quarto, quem o visse naquele momento acharia que ele ganhara a lotaria magica, mal eles sabiam….


End file.
